A generic hydraulic bearing for a gas turbine is known, for example, from WO 02/02913 A1. This hydraulic bearing, while having a narrow construction space, is intended to ensure a reliable outflow of hydraulic oil. For this purpose, a differential pressure is intended to be generated between two flows of the lubricating fluid with the aid of a floating seal and enables the lubricating oil to flow out into the outflow pipes at increased velocity.
In order to achieve a continuous outflow of the lubricating fluid, it is known from EP 2 163 733 A3 to cause the lubricating fluid to flow into the outflow pipe tangentially. However, this design requires a comparatively bulky oil pan, and this is considered to be a disadvantage.